1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system capable of tuning the wavelength and intensity of output light and, more particularly, to a system capable of tuning the wavelength and intensity of output light by adjusting the position of the optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the past few years, owing to the technology improvement and market demands, all kinds of photoelectric products tend to be developed as light-weight, small-size, and multi-functional products.
Generally, a tunable filter is made of a transparent material having a particular refractive index in order to filter light beams of specific wavelengths by changing the incident angle of light. Referring to FIG. 1, the filters 111 and 112 are attached to the flat glasses 101 and 102, respectively. When a ray of light having wavelengths xcex1, xcex2, and xcex3is incident onto the filter 111, the position of the flat glass 101 is adjusted so that the filter 111 reflects the light beam of the wavelength xcex1and allows the light beam of other wavelengths to pass through. In addition, when the light ray is incident onto the filter 112, the position of the flat glass 102 is adjusted so that the filter 112 reflects the light beam of the wavelength xcex2 and filters the light beam of the wavelength xcex3.
An optical attenuator is used to change the intensity of output light rays. For instance, it can be applied to receivers so as to adjust the intensity of light dynamically, thereby preventing the receivers from being saturated. Referring to FIG. 2, the optical attenuator can be an ND filter 201 having different optical absorption at different positions. For example, after the light beam of the wavelength xcex1 passes through the ND filter 201, the intensity of the output light beam is attenuated and the corresponding intensity is changed to xcex1xe2x80x2. Moreover, the angle of the ND filter 201 can be adjusted to achieve the purpose of providing different amounts of attenuation for light.
Therefore, it is a vital task to modularize tunable filters and light attenuators so as to accomplish the object of having photoelectric products being light in weight, small in size, multi-functional, and low in cost.
In view of the above task, the object of the present invention is to provide a system capable of tuning the wavelength and intensity of output light as well as having functions of the tunable filter and the optical attenuator at the same time.
Also, in the present invention, the angles of the optical devices can be adjusted to filter light beams of particular wavelengths and adjusting the intensity of output light beams.
To accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a system capable of tuning the wavelength and intensity of the output light. The system includes an optical input end, a first optical output end, a second optical output end, a first rotatable optical device, a second rotatable optical device, and a third rotatable optical device. The optical input end is used to receive a first optical signal and a second optical signal. When the angle of the first rotatable optical device is adjusted, the first optical signal is allowed to pass through and the second optical signal is reflected. The second rotatable optical device allows the first optical signal to be outputted from the first optical output end. When the angle of the second rotatable optical device is adjusted, the intensity of the first optical signal outputted from the first optical output end is changed. The angle of the third rotatable optical device is adjusted with respect to the angle of the first rotatable optical device so that the second optical signal can be outputted from the second optical output end.
As described above, the system capable of tuning the wavelength and intensity of the output light according to the present invention adjusts the angles of the three rotatable optical devices so that the filters are able to filter the light beam of a specific wavelength and adjust the output intensity of the filtered light beam.